Sunnydale's Time Lord
by King Hawke
Summary: The Doctor thinks he's the last Time Lord. He's wrong.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

"Doctor, what are those?" a voice says shakily.

A tall man with almost buzzed black hair grins. His leather coat goes well with his arrogant stance. "I haven't seen one of these in ages! It looks like a psychophysical demonican Vampiry! What are you doing around this planet? Lots of sunlight, unstable atmosphere, it has to be bad on your skin!"

The creature snarls and stalks towards them. "But it looks human!" the woman says from behind him.

"You know what I am, human. I can't let you live," the creature snarls as its forehead becomes wrinkled and its eyes turn into yellow slits. He lunges at the couple. The man punches the creature on the nose and flips him onto his back.

He laughs for awhile before regaining his breath. "I can't believe you little beasties still roam this place! I thought you were all gone. You know, back on the dark moons of Dhampir, no sunlight, extremely low oxygen. Didn't they make a Shadow Proclamation to restrict you to your planet? How'd you make it off?"

"They can't stop all of us," another voice says. He turns around to see twelve of them slowly creeping towards him.

"Ah, but I can," the man replies with a grin. "You see, I'm the Doctor! Rose, toss me that trash can lid, will ya?" She tosses it to him and he catches it with ease. "That's a good girl. Now watch carefully." He immediately slams it onto the creature's neck that he knocked over, decapitating it. The creature screams and disappears in a burst of fiery dust.

The woman gasps, "You killed it!"

"Nah, it's still around here. It is an astral projection now. The Vampiry are Supposed to be stuck on their home moons away from everyone, but it looks like quite a few got out," the man replies casually. "The Earth's atmosphere and sun is too much for them. They can't handle the sunlight and the atmosphere has too much oxygen! So, it looks like they take on deceased corpses as hosts so they can manifest themselves. Since the corpses are dead, they need new blood. I guess that's where the legends of Vampires came from, isn't it?"

The Vampiry slowly creeps closer. "Doctor, what are you going to do?" the girl asks.

"Nothing!" he exclaims cheerfully. "I'm going to walk back into my Tardis and leave. The Shadow Proclamation can look after their own messes. Come on, Rose."

The blonde states indignantly, "What about the humans that live here? We can't just abandon them to these creatures!"

"Humans are a healthy lot. They'll look after themselves," he replies offhandedly as he turns to walk back to the Tardis.

The Vampiry gang runs at him, intent on making him their next meal. He turns around to make some sort of witty comment when a short blonde woman jumps out of the shadows and drives a stake through one of their hearts. It explodes into fiery ash while she kicks two of the Vampiry across the street. Rose watches in shock as the young woman manhandles the Vampiry without a second thought. When they are all dusted, the woman faces them, "You shouldn't be walking around Sunnydale at night, Miss. It's not safe," the girl states bluntly.

"Yeah, I got that part!" Rose says loudly. "What are you? Some sort of alien?"

The girl frowns, "Alien? There's no such thing! Just vampires and demons and whatnot. Well, I have to go. There should be two more rising tonight."

The Doctor pauses and stares at her intently. "You aren't completely human," he states.

The girl frowns deeper, "Yes I am! I'm just a Slayer! My name's Buffy."

"Buffy…oh! A Slayer! So that's what happened!" the Doctor exclaims with a grin.

Rose glances between the two," What's going on?"

"When the Vampiry landed, the humans decided to fight back. They bound a dormant spirit of a Master Vampiry to a girl with genesequence bonding! It's brilliant!" He laughs. "Let's go, Rose. She'll take care of this place."

Rose sighs and slowly walks after him. "What is your name?" Buffy calls after him.

The man turns around and smirks, "Me? I'm the Doctor!" He and his blonde companion walk into a strange blue police box and a strange humming sound fills the air. Buffy watches in awe as the light on the top of the box starts blinking and it fades from sight.

"What in the world?" Buffy murmurs to herself. "Willow and Xander are never going to believe this!"

**

* * *

**

Read and Review! This is my first Doctor Who crossover that I've ever written.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

* * *

**At the Library the Next Day: **

"And he got into this blue police box thingy and disappeared with a loud whirring sound! I haven't seen him since!" exclaims Buffy to the Scoobies at the lunch table.

Giles frowns as he overhears them and comes closer to their table. "Did the man give out his name, perchance?" Giles inquires.

Buffy's face crunches up and she tries to remember. "He called himself the Doctor, but he never said what his name was."

"And he had a companion with him?" Giles frowns darkly. Buffy nods quickly. "That man has encountered the Watcher's Council before. It didn't end well. He ended up killing several key leaders and blowing up one of our buildings in the time of Queen Victoria. I don't know how he is still alive. He must be some sort of demon."

Xander snorts, "It sounds to me like he's a good guy from how he talked to Buffy! You're just sore that he beat the crap out of the Watcher's Council!"

"I like him already," Willow inserts playfully.

Buffy frowns, "He called vampires Vampir-Y or something like that and called them aliens."

"I still say he's some sort of demon," Giles says stubbornly. He glances over the bookshelves and pulls out a book. He flips through for more information on the Doctor.

The slayer rolls her eyes, "Xander's right. You're just a sore loser. He asked me what kind of alien I was."

Giles looks up from his book sharply, "There is no such thing."

Xander leans forward on the table and puts his chin on his hands. "G-man, we fight vampires and demons on a daily basis. Is aliens really that far of a stretch?" Giles studiously ignores him and looks through the book.

Willow sighs and glances over at Xander, "True. Most people would call us crazy for believing in vampires. But, according to Buffy's story, the vampires agreed that they were aliens. Why would they lie?"

"Precisely!" Buffy exclaims with a grin. Giles wanders farther into the library shelves to look through more books. "Oh, and Giles, what are we going to do about those fish demons that the swim team turned into last week?"

"I'll call the Council and arrange for them to be looked after," the librarian calls over his shoulder as he slowly walks around with his nose in a book.

Buffy frowns darkly, "What are we going to do about Angel losing his soul? Are you going to call the Council for that too?"

The librarian flinches and shakes his head, "No, I will not call in the Council for him. You're going to take care of him before he awakes Acathla, right?"

"Of course," Buffy snarls. She stands and storms out of the room's door. "I hope that Doctor comes back. If vampires are aliens like he said they are, maybe he can find a way to get Angel's soul back." She pushes the door open and leaves.

**A Few Days Later At the Warehouse: **

Buffy's blade clashes with Angel's long sword, pushing him back towards the demonic statue and sending sparks flying into the air. Xander hurriedly stakes anyone who comes close to them, standing next to Giles. The Watcher lies propped up against a wall where he can rest after the torture that he endured.

Next to the statue, a loud whirring noise appears. Angel turns to see what it is; the Slayer uses the sword to pin him to the ground through the shoulder after tripping him while he is distracted. A tall blue police box appears. "Is that a blue telephone booth?" Xander asks as his enemies turn to stare.

Giles grunts, "That's the Doctor." The door opens and a man with a pinstriped suit and a light brown overcoat steps out. He has messy brown hair and a red-haired woman peeks out from behind him.

"Doctor, where are we?" the woman inquires.

The man frowns, "Good question, Donna. The Tardis is acting strange to bring us here…" He looks around and notices Buffy. "Ah! The Slayer! Buffy, was it? It's been awhile! How have you been doing?" He steps out of the Tardis and starts walking around, flatly ignoring the vampires running for their lives. The Doctor slowly examines the statue. "Well, I'll be! It's a Weeping Angel!" Pressing his sonic screwdriver against the blade sticking out of it, he exclaims, "So that's how it's still here! Someone stuck a quantum lock on this one permanently with a quantum wave disrupter in the sword's handle! Whoever did that got _very_ lucky!"

"Don't let Angelus pull that sword out!" Giles calls out. "It will open a portal to the hell dimension!"

The Doctor raises an eyebrow and looks him over. "You must be one of those stuffy Watchers that keep getting in my way of saving the world. If you must know, if the sword is removed, the quantum wave field reinitializes and opens a portal to their home dimension. With all of the Weeping Angels there sending you back in time constantly, you'd end up in their preprehistoric times, which I guess could be considered hell from how hot it is. The quantum fields would make it impossible to die there."

Angelus crawls towards the statue slowly and Donna stomps on his hand. "What do you think you're doing, Mister?" she demands. "Didn't you just hear the bloke go on and on about how it'll open up hell and probably unleash tons of psychopaths onto Earth?"

The vampire growls at her and Buffy steps onto his back to keep him still. "Thanks for the assist," Buffy says to the woman.

"Oh, it's no problem!" she replies cheerfully.

The slayer tilts her head curiously, "Are you an alien like the Doctor?"

Donna laughs, "Me? A bloody alien? That's a laugh! I'm just a temp!" Buffy looks confused so Donna clarifies, "A part time worker. I'm just a normal human."

The Doctor looks around at the vampires and shrugs. "Well, I'm taking the Quantum Locked Weeping Angel and I'll be on my way! See you all later!"

"It's been great meeting you!" Donna says, shaking Buffy's hand. She retreats back to the Tardis as the Doctor hauls the heavy statue behind him. He turns around to face the vampires who start to surround the Tardis.

He declares idly, "I already took out three of your Lords, boys. Want to chance your luck against the Doctor? I'm a Time Lord." The vampires hear that and take off running in the opposite direction.

He grins and than makes eye contact with Xander, who is across the room. "I know you," whispers Xander, his hand reaching into his pocket and slowly rubbing a pocket watch that he got from his grandfather.

The Doctor murmurs, "Who are you?"

"He's my friend Xander!" Buffy exclaims. Angel gasps under her sword and blinks a few times.

He stares up at her and exclaims quietly, "Buffy? What are you doing here?" Suddenly the rush of memories flood his mind and he breaks down crying.

Buffy breathes, "Good job, Wills!" The slayer draws her lover into her arms and holds him as he weeps for his deeds as Angelus.

The Doctor pushes the statue into the Tardis and walks towards Xander. He comes nose to nose with the teenager and states, "You're not normal. There is something about you…"

Xander rubs his pocket watch with more intensity without realizing it. The Doctor glances towards his pocket, and the young man pulls out the pocket watch. "What? It's my grandfather's watch. It's been in the family for years."

"What kind of family do you have?" the Doctor inquires with a slight smile.

Xander retorts, "A bad one."

"And you got a family heirloom from parents like that?" the Time Lord asks suspiciously. "What time is it?"

He looks at his normal watch, "It's 10:32pm."

"I think that is off. Check the pocket watch," the Doctor orders politely. Xander feels a strange reluctance to open it. His finger hovers over the release button and he hears whispers in his head. "Not an ordinary watch, is it? Allow me," the Doctor smiles. He presses the button and opens the now glowing watch. A luminescent trail of dust rises from the watch and is inhaled into Xander's nostrils. He breathes in deeply and staggers back against the wall. Flashes of images and waves of information flood his mind.

Buffy runs from her fallen boyfriend to her friend's side. She catches him as he staggers to the floor. "Xander!" She glares at the Time Lord. "What have you done to him?"

"I woke him up," the Doctor says simply. "You might find this interesting, Donna Noble." The red haired woman leaves the ship and joins him in the warehouse.

Xander breathes heavily and smiles at Buffy. "Relax, Buffs. Everything is all right now," he says soothingly. He calmly stands up and looks the Doctor in the eye. "It has been awhile, Doctor. You have changed a bit."

"As have you, Hunter. I thought you were wiped out when Galifrey was set on fire by the Daleks," the Doctor frowns, taking a step closer to the young man.

Xander explains, tossing the pocket watch aside, "My parents saw that we were losing and decided that it was best that I be hidden away safe on Earth. They died in the Time War shortly after they hid me and contained me."

"So that's why the Tardis brought me here," murmurs the Doctor with widening eyes. "It didn't sense the frozen Weeping Angel; it sensed you! How long has it been since I last saw you?"

"Probably ages, Doctor. Did we win?" Xander asks hesitantly.

The Doctor looks away and whispers, "I thought we did, but Daleks keep showing up every time that I think they are all gone for good."

"Than it is time that I resumed my role as a Time Lord," Xander smiles dangerously.

Buffy exclaims, "Xander, what are you talking about?"

"My name is not Xander, Buffy. I am the Hunter. I was born and raised to hunt down the enemies of Time and the Time Lords. I'm supposed to keep order. I've done a decent job here as a human. But…well, there is only one way to say it," Xander says. The dark haired teenager grabs onto Buffy's hand and places it over his heart. She feels the heartbeat. He moves her hand over to the opposite side of her chest and she feels the heartbeat. He moves it to the center of his chest and she feels both heartbeats.

She gasps, "Two hearts!"

"That's right. I'm not human, Buffy. I'm an alien. The Last of the Time Lords." The Doctor raises an eyebrow and Xander corrects himself, "Well, at least one of the last Time Lords. Are there any others?" The Doctor slowly shakes his head. Xander smiles, but sadness etches every other feature, "That's too bad. I would have liked to say goodbye to mother and father. You still travel with companions?"

"You are still a child," the Doctor chuckles. "You haven't aged a bit since I last saw you and your parents before the Battle of the Crab Nebula 200000 A.D. They disappeared, and you vanished when they returned. Did they leave you your Tardis?"

Xander nods and grins, "Of course! They expected us to win, you know. They just did not expect many survivors." He glances down at a stunned Buffy and a badly wounded Giles. "Before we go anywhere, I need to take care of my friends. Will you help, Doctor?"

After staring at the transformed Xander for a long moment, the Doctor grins and wraps his arms around Donna Noble and kisses her firmly on the mouth. He shouts as he throws his arms into the air, "I'm not the last of the Time Lords! I'm not alone! The Face of Bo was right! Donna, we're helping my cousin, okay?" Donna nods quickly and helps Angel to his feet, putting his arm over her shoulders.

"Let's get moving then!" Donna exclaims as she tries to help Angel along. Buffy picks up Giles and slings him over her shoulder with ease. She lifts her sword and carries them out of the warehouse followed by the Doctor's companion. Xander gives the Doctor Buffy's address and the phone booth beats them there.

Dropping Angel and Giles off, the group goes to the hospital to visit Willow. Xander walks in and notices all of the magic drawings and ingredients spread throughout the room. He takes Willow's hand and kisses it softly. "X-Xander?" she asks shakily, trying not to faint but still blushing very brightly.

He says quietly, "Willow, I have something I need to tell you."

The Doctor steps out from behind him with Donna and shakes Willow's other hand. "Hello there! I'm the Doctor."

**

* * *

**

Read and Review!

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayerverse or Doctor Who

* * *

**At the Hospital: **

Willow stares at Xander, stunned at what she was just told. "You're an alien, and the guy over there is the only survivor of a war that took place over space and time that was against a genocidal race of armored starfish?"

"Basically," Xander smirks. "There was more to that, but that'll have to do."

"But that makes you makes —"

Xander puts a finger to her mouth and chuckles, "Wills, babbling."

She stops and gives a sheepish smile. "Sorry."

Donna looks around cluelessly and whispers in the Doctor's ear, "He's a friend of yours?"

"Distant cousin," whispers back the Doctor.

"Ah!" she replies quietly. "Cool."

Willow looks like a child in a candy store, feeling Xander's dual hearts and hearing stories of Xander's real past. After an hour or so, Willow sits in stunned silence. The shy redhead says slowly, "Are…you still my Xander?" Her eyes look at him with a mix of fear and sadness. He smiles warmly and wraps her in a tight hug. She stammers, "Xander!"

The darkly-clothed Time Lord rubs her back and whispers in her ear, "I'll always be your Xander. Plus, I'm not completely oblivious like I used to be. I know you love me." Her face practically glows bright red. "I have to check something, but I think I might have an offer for you."

She stiffens in his arms and he whispers, "Not _that_ kind of offer." She relaxes slightly but he can tell from her body language that she is disappointed. "At least, not yet." A smile graces her face. He leans back and stares into her eyes, pulling her hair back behind her ears. "Keep that smile. It's beautiful." He glances over his shoulder at his long lost relative. "Doctor, fix her up. I want to show her my Tardis." He scoots over on his bed and continues to hold Willow's hand. Willow unconsciously wraps her fingers around his hand with a smile still on her face.

Buffy watches the interaction with a frown. '_He used to only like me…But I'm happy for Willow..._' She takes a quick look at Donna Noble; the Slayer notices instantly that the woman is staring back at her.

"You fancy him, don't you?" Donna asks.

Buffy frowns and takes a step back. "Who? Xander? No way! I like—"

"The souled alien that tried to unfreeze the statue? Yeah right. I can tell when people are a match, and you two aren't," Donna says bluntly. "Those Time Lords…I think they're simply amazing." Buffy scowls and peeks back at Xander.

Buffy mumbles, "I like Angel." She crosses her arms over her chest and moves away from Donna. Meanwhile, the Doctor is using his sonic screwdriver and modifying the hospital equipment in the room.

"Just a touch here and add a regenerative interface there," he says to himself absently. He holds up a newly modified device. "Here we go! The dermal and bone regenerator is ready." Willow's eyes light up while Buffy and Donna nod dumbly.

Xander watches him carefully and the Doctor hands it to him. Smiling, the teenage Time Lord scans it over his friend's broken skin. Buffy and Willow stare in shock while the skin reconnects together and the scars fade into nothingness. "Good as new," comments Xander. He hands the device back to the Doctor before turning back to Willow and holding out his hand. "Let's go to my house and then I'll make you an offer that I hope you can't refuse."

Willow giggles, "Okay, Xander." She takes his offered arm and rises from her bed with a pair of jeans on. She pulls the hospital gown off over her head, revealing a bright orange flower-covered shirt. Xander raises an eyebrow and she shrugs innocently. "I was going to break out of this place tonight. I don't like hospitals."

"Looks like she has some spunk to her!" the Doctor says with a grin at Xander. "You're going to need that if you're going to be making that offer." Willow and Buffy looks to their best friend curiously.

Xander just smiles at them. "Come on. We're going to my house. Coming along, Doctor, Donna?" They nod and he offers his other arm to Buffy who takes it. Xander walks out of the room and down the hall with a girl on each arm.

A nurse looks as if she is about to try to stop them. The nurse steps in front of them and opens her mouth to speak. Xander rolls his eyes and reaches out, pinching a nerve in her neck. He shoves her limp form to the Doctor who hands her off to Donna. Donna gasps at his dismissal of her but recovers quickly and pushes the unconscious nurse into a wheelchair.

They walk out of the hospital and pile into the Tardis to go to Xander's house. Buffy asks as the Tardis starts to disappear, "Can we use that fixer-upper doohickey to heal Giles?"

"Nope!" he says with a smile. He shouts, "Ouch!" and rubs his arm when she hits it with her Slayer enhanced strength.

**At Xander's House: **

The loud whirring sound resounds through the air next to a large oak tree. An overweight drunken man staggers out of the house with a half empty bottle in his hand. The man blinks while a man-sized wooden telephone booth slowly materializes into existence a few feet in front of him. Its door opens and teenagers pile out. "Get off of my property, ya brats!" the man shouts at them, waving his bottle at them. The dark-haired one of them places his hand on a blonde girl's shoulder when she starts forward.

"He's mine, Buffs," the boy says coldly. A couple watches them from the doorway of the telephone booth. He stalks forward and ducks under a sloppy punch. He deflects a second punch easily, hitting the man's wrist so that he drops his bottle onto the grass. "Hello, Tom. You're not my real dad and I'm not going to put up with your brutality for another moment." The man burps drunkenly and stares at the boy in confusion.

His eyes light up in recognition after a few seconds. "Boy! Get up in your room! I'll deal with you later!" the man roars.

Xander snarls, "I think not." He lashes out at the man's face, the man's nose snapping loudly.

"You broke my nose, you little—" the man yells but the Doctor interrupts him with a wave of a hand.

"He's been beating you?" the Time Lord inquires. Xander nods with a tight frown on his face. "Thanks for telling me!" He stalks forward and punches the man hard in the face. The man is pushed back onto his back by the force of the punch. Donna looks at her companion in surprise at the rare fury on his face. The Doctor leans over the drunk and growls out, "_Nobody _hurts my family! I am tempted to drop kick you into the waiting jaws of a tyrannosaurus rex! Hunter, may I?" He looks at Xander with a nearly murderous glare.

"No. People like him are the reason why Daleks thought that all races deserved to be wiped out," grinds out Xander. "But he's still given me room and board in this literal Hellhole instead of making me Vampiry food." Xander kneels down onto Tom's chest and punches him hard enough to knock him out.

Buffy snaps, "Xander, you always said that you were just clumsy! You never said he beat you up! I'm going to make him face the wrath of a Slayer! You're next for lying to me!"

"Can I convince you to hold off on that until I show you my surprise?" Xander asks in a hopeful tone of voice.

The blonde Slayer pokes his chest hard enough to make him wince and states, "This. Had. Better. Be. Good." Xander nods while Willow cling tighter to his arm possessively. The redhead gives Buffy a look that says, '_Mine. No hurting mine.'_ Buffy rolls her eyes and redirects her impatient stare back to Xander. The teenager looks around the yard slowly as if looking for something.

The Doctor smirks, "You're sure that you know where it is?"

"It's around here somewhere," Xander mutters, starting to wander slightly from beside the Tardis.

Donna raises an eyebrow and retorts, "Lost your toy, little Time Lord?" Xander ignores her, but she says to the Doctor, "See? Even you Time Lords lose things!"

"True, Time Lords can lose things," Doctor grins cheekily. "But I don't."

At that moment, Xander pokes the tree and grins. "Found it!" He knocks on the wood and puts his ear to it.

"You put your Tarness in the tree?" Buffy asks, giving Xander an odd look. The Doctor puts his hand over his mouth to hide a smirk and places an arm under it to support his hand.

Xander glances quickly over to her. "No, my _Tardis_ is not in the tree. My Tardis _is_ the tree!" Willow and Buffy exchange a look. "Tardis, open," he orders. The tree trunk opens in the shape of a door. Xander hurries in and the door closes behind him. The Scoobies watch the tree curiously. The Doctor merely smirks. The outside of the tree turns into a thick Roman temple pillar and then into a large boulder. Willow stands open-mouthed at the sight. It changes into a telephone booth and then into a totem pole. It shifts into a square section of brick wall. It shifts again into a giant plastic penguin.

The camouflage door opens and Xander pokes his head out. "Like it?" They stare at him blankly. "Um…I guess not." The door closes and it changes into a tree again. He pokes his head out again. "Better?" The Doctor reaches into the Tardis and pulls him out by the arm.

"It's fine, Hunter. I was going to head off after you found your Tardis…but I was curious to know if you wanted to come with me. You know…we both live forever. It could get a little lonely by yourself," the Doctor offers. Not even the famous Time Lord can hide the hopefulness in his voice.

Xander frowns reluctantly and slowly pulls away after a long tense moment. "I'm sorry, Doctor." He backs up until he is between Buffy and Willow. He places his arms over their shoulders and smiles weakly, "I'm not alone."

The Doctor sighs and looks down. He looks up at Xander with a forced smile. "That's okay. I understand. If you ever want to reconsider, there is always the—"

"—phone in the Tardis that I can use to call yours. I'll keep that in mind, especially if I'm in any trouble," finishes Xander.

The Doctor gives his trademark grin. "In that case, I'll stay near the phone. There is something we Time Lords excel at more than any other race to ever exist!"

"What's that?" Xander inquires with a quirked eyebrow.

The Doctor's grin widens. "Running! Lots of running!"

"I'll keep that in mind," Xander smirks with amusement. "But I'm sort of used to that."

The Doctor nods and smiles at Donna sadly. "Well, it's time to go, Donna! I still never showed you the biggest library in the galaxy!" He strolls off quickly.

Donna quickly shakes everyone's hand and starts to run after him. She calls over her shoulder, "So nice to meet you all!" She catches up to the Doctor just as he closes the door behind her and starts powering up the Tardis for travel. Donna stops cold in her tracks. "Doctor?" she says in a quiet voice. Standing at the controls with his head bowed is the Doctor. The Time Lord raises his head and looks at her. A single tear rolls down his cheek. "I'm sorry, Doctor," she says.

He wipes the tear away and forces a smile onto his face again. "On to the library, shall we?" He flips the switches and it starts to whirl. "Hold on to something." He feels two arms wrap around him from behind.

He hears her whisper, "No matter how strong you are, Doctor, not even you are invincible." The Tardis begins to make the whirring sound and it begins to disappear from view. On the inside is the Doctor making Donna Noble the first human to see the Doctor cry and for him to cry on her shoulder.

**

* * *

**

Read and Review!


End file.
